The Kunoichi Who Fell Through Time
by RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat
Summary: Team Asuma was sent on a mission to deliver a shard of the Shikon jewel to a priestess of a shrine. What happens when Ino follows the priestess unknowingly down a well into the Feudal Era? And who's this mysterious and handsome man named Naraku? InoX?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Author's Note: No idea what possessed my head to make me think of this, but it happened. And here it is.

.xXxXxXx.

Japan was one of the most intriguing sights Yamanaka Ino had ever laid her crystal blue eyes upon. There were villages the size of countries with giant buildings that could rival mountains. Shiny carriages called 'cars' with no need of horses brought people to their destinations on hard black roads. The fashion was so different from the Five Nations as well.

The blonde kunoichi was enthralled by everything around her.

"Ino, come on," commanded her teammate, Nara Shikamaru. The brunette and Akimichi Chouji were already a fair distance ahead of her on the 'sidewalk'. So many new words and customs to learn.

With a huff, she jogged to their side to fall in step with her team. They were on a mission and standing around wasn't going to complete it. No matter how surreal the scenery was.

The outside world wasn't familiar territory for shinobi. The ninja world was cut off from the rest of the planet. It was originally done to hide secrets, but now it was to protect the ways of the shinobi. The rest of the world had fallen ignorant to the old ways.

However, Tsunade had sent them since they were the best team suited for reconnaissance and it was imperative that the journey was made.

The Leaf village had been invaded several days ago. The strange part was, it wasn't by enemy shinobi, but frightening demons. They had come in a swarm and attacked any in their path. It was discovered that they had arrived with a purpose, they were looking for something. That something was known as a Shikon Jewel shard.

The Hokage had broken down the legend for them step by step, but it was still unbelievable. A jewel from the outside world that was supposed to grant immeasurable power had shown up in Konohagakure. The Shikon was hunted by all manner of human, demon, and creature.

Fearing another attack, Tsunade entrusted the shard to Team Asuma to transport to a shine in Japan. At the shrine they would find a priestess there that was the protector of the broken jewel.

Now all they had to do was find the find the priestess and handover the demon-magnet.

"Are we there yet?" whined Chouji, clutching his stomach. "I'm starving!"

The team leader sighed, answering the question for the fourth time, "Almost. We just have to turn this corner up here."

"Yes!" cried the excited muscle nin, taking off at a run.

"Chouji!" Ino shouted after her teammate, but his name fell on deaf, hunger-driven ears.

The remaining two ninja chased after him, finding him already at the shrine gate. Glaring at the impulsive Akimichi, they led the way up the steps.

"Ino, you wait here," ordered Shikamaru, holding up a hand for her to stop. "Chouji and I will go knock on the door."

"Right," she agreed, leaping into the large tree on the shrine's grounds. The blonde had to have some means of cover; she was the one in possession of the shard. She'd been surprised at how tiny the thing was. A pink crystal fragment held the power to make you stronger.

As she waited, Ino saw a girl walk by carrying a large backpack. She looked about the same age as the kunoichi. She had long black hair and wore one of the many uniforms that that Yamanaka had seen on females. Was she the priestess? She couldn't remember the given name of the priestess, Tsunade had mentioned it, but the ninja had already forgotten.

Hopping down from her perch in the tree, the blonde watched the dark-haired girl enter a shed. Hurrying after her, Ino followed her inside only to see the girl hop into what appeared to be an old well.

The Yamanaka approached the opening with caution. Peering over the wooden edge, she saw nothing. It was too dark.

Uncertainly, she called down into the black, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Excuse me? Are you the priestess of this shrine?"

Still no reply.

"I'm coming down there if you don't answer me!"

Nothing.

'Fine then,' Ino thought to herself. Hoisting herself over the edge of the well, she dropped down into the dark hole. For a moment, she regretted her decision when she _kept_ falling. It was either an extremely lengthy or it had no bottom.

Subsequently, the strangest thing happened. The kunoichi was enveloped by a bright blue glow as her descent slowed. What the hell was going on? The possibility of a genjutsu was ruled out when the light would not dispel after trying to release it.

However, before she could try anything more the light faded and her butt hit the ground, hard. Letting out a small whine, Ino inwardly vowed not to hop blindly into unfamiliar wells ever again.

Getting to her feet, the blonde patted the dry dirt from her purple skirt. Oddly enough it wasn't black anymore, there was enough light pouring in that she could easily see the ground. It was scattered with bones . . . and they didn't look human.

Shuddering, Ino quickly used her chakra to get herself out of the well. Reaching the top, she froze on the edge. The reason there was light cast at the bottom of the hole was because the sun was shining down it. This hadn't been possible before, since the well was inside a shed, but now it wasn't. . .

"Where am I?" the Yamanaka questioned aloud, taking in the foreign scenery.

Instead of the Japan with advanced buildings and roads, the ninja found herself in an unknown forest with green grass carpeting the floor and tall trees. It looked relatively similar to the forests surrounding Konoha. Did the well have some sort of teleportation jutsu cast on it? Was she back home?

Jumping from the lip of the strange well to a nearby tree limb, Ino did the one thing she was good at; scout out the area. Her team wasn't the best at reconnaissance for nothing.

After racing through the forest for what seemed like an hour, she finally came across a village. From the looks of it, she'd made it back to the Five Nations. The modern terrain of Japan had been replaced with more formal clothing and horse drawn carts. Though it appeared to be a fairly poor town.

Landing soundly on the ground, Ino decided to ask for directions.

Oddly, when she approached the town one of the villagers screamed at the sight of her. _Weird_.

"Excuse me?" she called out to a group of men. When they turned to her, their expressions swiftly morphed into panic.

"Demon!" a woman shrieked, her finger pointed accusingly at the Yamanaka. Her cry was followed by wails and yelling. The whole village soundly scrambled to either lock themselves indoors or get pitchforks and weapons.

Armed men rallied around the blonde.

"Away with you foul beast! Leave this village in peace!"

Utterly confused, Ino held up her hands in show of surrender. Slowly, she tried to explain, "I'm not a demon. I'm a _ninja_." The villagers seemed puzzled by this. "I was just wondering if anyone could give me directions to Konohagakure. I'm kinda' lost."

"You don't look like a ninja," warily responded one of the men.

The man to his left coldly informed her, "We don't know of any Konohagakure either."

"It's probably a trick so we let our guards down," whispered another, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No, really," Ino pleaded, scared they would turn on her. "I'm a Leaf ninja from the Nation of Fire, one of the five great Nations." She tapped her headband. "See?"

This only further confused the group of men. Just as the first villager opened his mouth to speak, one of the buildings down the road was demolished, sending wood flying and an old man running for his life. The attacker was a snake-like demon, baring down upon his prey.

Shinobi instincts kicking in, Ino sprang into action. Leaping atop a roof, the kunoichi aimed three shuriken at the monster, each hitting the target before it could close it's jaws around the old man. The creature fell to the ground dead.

Those who had been watching were suddenly awed. The stranger had taken down the demon in one move. Unafraid of the Yamanaka's presence any longer, the women and children came out of their homes to cheer for their savior.

When Ino touched back down on the dirt floor, the villagers had discarded their weapons and foul attitudes. The woman around her swooned and praised her, having never seen a female with such power. The men apologize for doubting her and offered her shelter and food.

Settled into one of the villager's homes with a fine meal laid out before her, the blonde wondered how she ended up there. The citizens of the town told her that they were in Japan and had never heard of such places like the Five Nations, nor any of the Hidden villages.

Her mind in overdrive, the only conclusion Ino could reach was that she'd gone back through time after entering the well. This was an ancient Japan with no knowledge of 'sidewalks' and 'cars'. They told her that the only ninja they've ever heard of wore all black and were never seen. That was the way ninja's were raised traditionally, but had advanced to be more civilized in her land as time passed.

Which left time travel to be the only semi-rational explanation.

Now, she had to figure out a way to get back.

.xXxXxXx.

Author's Note:

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'd love to hear what you think of it so far.**

**So, review, please?**


End file.
